Conventional braces which are utilized to support the joint of a wearer's limb normally provide support to the limbs in an area adjacent the joint and not to the joint itself. Specifically, in conventional knee braces, for example, the areas of the upper and lower leg which are adjacent the knee joint are generally supported by arcuate-shaped members which engage the upper and lower sections of the leg in pivotal relation to permit movement of these protective leg portions while the leg is pivoted. Such protective devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,186,043, issued June 16, 1916; 2,959,168, issued May 8, 1957; 3,898,697, issued Aug. 12, 1975; 4,139,002, issued Feb. 13, 1979; 4,409,689, issued Oct. 18, 1983; 4,599,748, issued July 15, 1986; and 4,633,529, issued Jan. 6, 1987. None of these references disclose a brace in which the joint itselt is protected and directly supported by a movable member which moves with the joint and remains in supporting mating relation with the joint even during rigorous movement thereof.
A feature of the present invention is its ability to protect a joint, such as an elbow or knee of a wearer, even when the wearer is engaged in strenuous activites, such as playing football, soccer, etc., while permitting relatively unencumbered movement of the limbs during such activites.
Additionally, the brace of the present invention is well suited for wearing by an individual during a period of recuperation from injuries to the joints and is beneficial in aiding an individual to more rapidly recover from such injuries than would otherwise be required.